1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text managing system, more particularly, it relates to a system for effectively performing a restoring/reexecuting operation of a text in an editing operation of the text by using a text editing program (hereinafter referred to as a text editor) in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A text editor is a type of computer program used for a restoring/reexecuting operation of the text when inserting, updating and deleting a desired portion of the text in the editing operation thereof in accordance with an operator's request. In general, a plurality of texts are stored in a file system provided in the computer system so that such an editing operation is performed by displaying the text on a screen. In this case, it is desired to effectively perform the editing operation for the text.